RESERVoir CHRoNiCle Tsubasa
Also known just as Tsubasa, the series is a Manga created by the Artist group of CLAMP. The story is a primary alternate universe/spin off of CLAMP's Card Captor Sakura and crosses over with other well known CLAMP titles Plot Summary WARNING: SPOLIERS AHEAD, PLOT DETAILS and/or ENDING FOLLOW After traveling abroad Syaoran returns to the Kingdom of Clow he is quickly greeted by his childhood freind, Princess Sakura. As Sakura prepares to confess her true feelings for him, she is interupted and must return home, but plans to corner him tomorrow and confess her love. The next day as the young archeologist Syaoran leades his dig and explores the mysterious ruins on the outskirts of the Kingdom, he and Sakura descover something too amazing for words. However a strange magical incident occures, Sakura is drained of life and her memories are scattered into the winds. Knowing he must save her life Syaoran is sent by the High Preist Yukito to a mysterious woman who will help him. Meanwhile in the country of Japan a ruthless warrior known as Kurogane is punished by his Princess, Princess Tomoyo for his constant killings. Tomoyo places a curse upon Kurogane and sends him off on a long journey. And in the country of Seresu a wizard by the name of Fai prepeares to depart his world, and his belove Chii to avoid his master King Ashura and explore all that is out there. The three seemingly unrelated characters all converge in modern day Japan, with to ask the Space Time Witch Yuko for aid in their missions. However Yuko's help comes at a dire price for Syaoran, should she allow him to pass between worlds he must give up his relationship with Sakura. Syaoran selflessly agrees to save Sakura's life. With the help of a trusty creature by the name of Mokona, our main characters embark on a long journey across space and time, to collect the broken fragments of Sakura's memories in the form of feathers. Main Characters Syaoran Our hero of the story, and the nobel guardian who has a strong compassion for Sakura. As a young boy Syaoran was a homless orphan wondering the streets untill taken in by a kind hearted man named Fujitaka (Who is Sakura's father in CCS) It was with Fujitaka that his intrest in archeology spurred and flourished, and shortly after his passing, Syaoran traveled abroad doing research. Syaoran always has a will to be stronger for Sakura being trained in the ways of the sword by Kurogane and martial arts, by a mysterious teacher known as Seshiro. As it so turns out, Syaoran is actually blind in his right eye, which often obscures his vision partially. Despite this weakness he can overcome it in any fight. Sakura Sakura is the Royal Princess, of Clow and is a selfless cheerful character who has deep compassion for everyone, especially Syaoran. However Sakura posses unknown untapped powers, which made her a target for the tragic events that have unfolded. Sakura hates formal titles, especially from Syaoran, she never likes to be called Himi (Princess) by him at all in the begining. However Sakura is now riddled with blank memories, as they are slowly being fragmented together, she is losing all her past memories of Syaoran. Kurogane A ruthless killer who was banished by Princess Tomoyo from the Country of Nihon (Japan), as a result. Although rough mannered and ill tempered he does have a soft spot for Syaoran and sympathy for Sakura. As a skilled swordsman he trained Syaoran in the ways of the sword while in the country of Oto. Although banished he never shows any signs of disloyalty to Princess Tomoyo having a desire to eventually return to her. Fay D. Flourite This Goofy character is also a largely compationate character, and also a heavy pacfist. Although he can use great magic he choses not to at all. Although he may seem like a happy-go-lucky looney all the time, he holds some deep secrets of his own. Mokona Mokona is the adorable mascot powderpuff that acompanies our heroes on their trip. Mokona poses the time travel powers of Yuko which allows the characters to travel between worlds Fai Wong Reed Little is known about this strange and mysterious man other than the fact he is clearly the villan of the story, and is after Sakura's feathers. It is latter found out, that much of where Syaoran and company have been going has been driven by hime Anime Series The Manga has since been adapted into a Anime series, animated by Bee Train, and directed by Koichi Mashimo (known for such works as NOIR, .hack//SIGN and MADLAX). Reviews for the adaption have been mixed. Some fans did not like the fact many filler episodes were added between the main plot, and the lack of cannon relationships. A movie, Tsubasa Chronicle the Movie: The Princess of the Country of Birdcages (劇場版 ツバサ・クロニクル 鳥カゴの国の姫君 , Gekijōban Tsubasa Kuronikuru Torikago no Kuni no Himekimi), was released in Japanese theaters on August 20, 2005 in conjunction with xxxHOLiC Manatsu no Yoru no Yume. The DVD of the movie was released on February 25, 2006. The movie also crosses over with the XXXHOLiC movie.